Dreams
by Ysmir the Indestructible
Summary: Dreams do come true, nuff said. Read and enjoy.
1. I

Oberon is back. Look on my profile if you care to know what this means. Otherwise, please enjoy.

* * *

Eureka seveN

Dreams

By:

Oberon the Dark

Prologue

Flying, or Floating?

Through azure sky, dawn on his right and she in his arms, the boy flew. The sensation was indescribable, as he could not tell whether he was flying or floating. The air brushed his locks lightly around his face, but the feeling of plummeting was not present. It was bliss, to be so close to the stars and not fear the ground, nothing under his feet. To put the icing on it all, she was in his arms.

He looked to her glowing wings, tracing an imaginary line from them, up her back, to her radiant face. Her hair seemed to float against her face, the teal locks shining in the glory of dawn-light. Her lean figure was held tightly in his arms, their united selves gently falling to the earth. He felt as though she were an angel in his arms.

As he stared tenderly at her visage, her pale skin glowing with life, he couldn't help but be overcome with joy. He'd left his life behind, he'd left his friends behind, and he'd left his grandpa behind, all for her. In the end he nearly lost everything, her included. Love, however, pulled him through to her.

He lifted her face to eyelevel, slowly inching his lips towards hers. The moment he'd wanted since he saw her, it was here. She was in his arms, and he lightly placed his lips onto her. He kissed the girl deeply and amorously, not wanting to ever take his lips away from hers.

It seemed as though years passed him during their passionate embrace, her life-filled lips on his, her warm body in his arms. He was lost in his ardor for the young girl and that was fine to him. If there was any place he wanted to be lost, this was it, and he never wanted to be found.

Finally, nature intervened and broke their kiss. No matter how much he fought it, his body needed oxygen to keep things going. When he kissed her, everything else was forgotten, especially breathing.

He looked into her eyes, breathing deeply to get back his breath.

"Eureka…" he whispered, "You look so pretty."

She blushed, turning her face slightly. The boy slipped one of his fingers under her chin and turned her face back to his. Without even a thought, he put his lips to hers again. Slowly, as they kissed, their vision grew dark. Sleep took them as they floated gently back to Earth…

Chapter I

Waking to Her Song

The boy slept in complete peace, his lips still tingling with her touch. The light taste of cherries still sat on his lips, the sweet smell of her hair still in his mind.

He dreamt of a field of daisies, a sun high in the air, a cloudless sky, and a teal-haired girl in a white gown. She stood in the mid of the field, dancing with the wind, and singing a sweet, melodious tune to the breeze. She was mystifying, dazzling, entrancing, and enchanting.

As he listened to her tune, a song seemingly created by the Earth itself, his dream began to slip away. The girl, the field, the sun, and the sky all faded from his sight. As his body slowly began to wake, one thing stood out to him.

The smell of salty water was in the air, mixed with the sweet scent of fruit. He sat up from the grainy ground and listened out for the song. At first all he heard were waves crashing onto the shore. Yet he kept listening, sure that it wasn't a dream.

At last he caught the gentle melody upon the wind, opening his eyes to search for the source of such a harmonious tune. All around him was sand, an infinite sea stretching out from one end of the beach. His eyes darted all around, searching for the one singing. In the dusk-shade of the beach his search was futile.

The area was only lit by the pale light of a full moon, sitting contentedly in the sky above. It gave everything a silvery glint, except for what caught the boy's eye. Off in the distance he could faintly make out a bright green glow. He sat up and began to quietly approach, already aware of what it was.

As he came closer he could make out the awe-inspiring image of Eureka, sitting at the shoreline, her wings glowing like a heavenly beacon. The sound of her voice filled his ears, a soothing lullaby pouring from her angelic lips. At that moment, every nerve and neuron of his mind was tasked to his ears, his body simply absorbing the music of this elegant girl.

So he listened to her singing, listened to what seemed like her talking to God, and thoughtlessly sat down on the sandy beach. The unexpected sound of him sitting startled Eureka, causing her to jump in surprise. She spun around to determine what caused the sound and, seeing Renton behind her, turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" she said apologetically, her voice seeming to choke back tears.

"Sorry?… Why are you saying sorry?" Renton questioned, clueless as to what she could have possibly done to be sorry for.

"My… singing. I'm sorry it wasn't pretty…" she replied, tears beginning to collect in her mauve eyes.

Renton stood up and walked up to her. He sat back down at eyelevel, though she still avoided his gaze. She was surprised when she felt his warm hands on her cheeks, gently directing her eyes towards his.

"Eureka, what could possibly make you think your singing wasn't pretty?" he asked, "I mean, did you even hear yourself?! You were absolutely incredible!"

The girl blushed deeply at his comments, tears still spilling down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because," she answered, "I'm glad you liked it, my singing…"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her warm being pressed against him. This was surely paradise, surely they were in heaven, for the world he knew held no joys as this.

They hugged tightly, carefully lying back upon the sand. Sleep took them again, their minds only thinking of each other…


	2. II

夢

Chapter II

Ailes du Soleil

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, bringing its glorious dawn light into the world. The streams of golden light washed across the sky, turning night back to day. The wind began to pick up, blowing a warm, lightly scented breeze across the beach. The young couple were still lost in their dreams though, the sense of impending wakefulness lost to them. Their minds were peacefully distracted by the lull of slumber.

It was she that first began to stir. The young girl felt the warm, soothing touch of dawn light upon her skin. Its contact turned her mind from the comforting dreams and brought her into waking. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright sun, and she sat up lightly to observe her surroundings.

To her left stretched the endless sea, its indigo waves crashing calmly onto the shore. To her left was a forest of palms and light shrubbery, a maze of fruit trees and berry-bushes. Along the middle of these two areas sat the beach, its grainy land stretching in a seemingly endless expanse. The sand here was a very lovely color, its grains being a pale crimson tint.

She was lost in appreciation of the beauty before her, and did not notice as her devoted lover began to wake. The young boy's dreams were tossed away by the sound of his love stirring beside him. He lazily opened his eyes, blinking away the last of his slumber.

As he looked around himself to gauge the beach, a faint glow caught his peripheral vision. He turned to Eureka and gasped when he saw her wings…

The girl jumped when he gasped, the sound startling her from the deep thought she was in. When she turned to him, she saw how he vacantly starred at her wings.

"Renton, why are you starring at me so?" she asked him.

"Eureka," he began in a whisper, "your wings are simply amazing. I don't know why, but you continually amaze me with those beautiful wings of yours…"

Eureka blushed at his comment, heat slowly flowing through her face. The boy drew closer to her, lightly placing a hand on her right wing. He traced an imaginary line up and down the delicate wing, admiring how soft and warm it was, bathing in its gentle glow.

"Your wings are beautiful Eureka, just like you." Renton whispered, half to himself and half to her.

"Hey, Renton…" she asked, her voice beginning to change to a worried tone.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Where do you think we are? I mean, this is just like the Promised Land, but it seems different somehow…" she mused.

"Well, I think we're seeing Earth as it was before the scub inhabited it. I think that we're finally back home." the boy replied, a smile cross his face.

"It's really pretty." the girl said, laying her head lightly on his shoulder.

"It sure is, and I'm glad that I can be here with you." Renton said, slipping an arm around her waist…


	3. III

夢

Chapter III

Jeune Amour

His hand was warm on her skin. The clime of the beach was temperate, but her skin still felt eerily cool and his warmth was comforting. She felt safe when he held her close, it made her feel secure and calm to have his arm around her body. Eureka affectionately rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes lightly.

The sun had climbed only just above the horizon, its golden beams stretching to the far corners of vision. The land lit up with the day, trees beginning to sway in the light breeze. Ocean spray scented the air, mixing with the aroma of coconuts and other tropical fruits, forming an exotic scent. The entire beach seemed to be made specifically as a place of sanctuary. Its very existence seemed as though a tribute to the beauty of the world.

Both the young ones took in the senses of their surroundings, their minds being at ease as the gentle scents and sounds carried them away. Thoughts melted from their awareness and they relaxed at last. A break together, their reward for the many sacrifices they had made, it was now theirs to enjoy.

So they sat together, watching the ocean crash and recede. Renton was thankful that Eureka was with him and hugged her closer to himself.

"Hey, Renton…" Eureka asked.

"Yeah?…" he answered.

"Do you think those fruit trees are near by? I'm kinda hungry…" she questioned, bringing up an important point.

"Now that you mention, so am I. Come on, lets go look for some." he said, taking her hand and leading her into the jungle to search.

They walked through the dense foliage, arms tightly around each other, blissfully absorbing the glory of their surroundings. The sun had climbed to its midday seat, staring down on them from the sky, and bathing them in a warm light. The tree's leaves filtered the light to a gentle, serene, green color. It was a heavenly location to land, oh how it was so.

They came at last upon a grove of mango trees. The scent was ravishing, wafting tauntingly on the air. The trees held only ripe fruits, succulent and round with lusciousness.

The two walked slowly into the grove, as though being in a trance, and placed their hands on the fruits. They both took one, eating a bite and being overcome with the powerful taste. Their taste buds had never been graced by such a sweet savor. It was almost spiritual, the fruits did not seem earthly at all from their taste.

"Renton," Eureka said with a giddy tone, "these are delicious!"

"You're telling me!" Renton replied, pulling off his coat to carry a few back to their camp.

"These are unbelievable, Renton." Eureka said, "Have you ever tasted anything like these?"

"No…" the boy replied, "The only thing I've ever tasted that was near this good were the deserts you used to make…"

He plucked ten ripe mangos from the tree, stuffing them snuggly into his coat. He slung the coat, filled with the succulent fruits, over his shoulder and turned to Eureka.

"Alright Eureka, I think we have enough. Let's go back to the beach." Renton said to her, a smile on his face.

She smiled back and they both walked back through the jungle to their camp. There the two sat down under the shade of a palm and simply watched the waves. Trappar was pretty enough, but to those that have never seen the glorious sapphire waters of oceans, the waves of a beach were simply breathtaking.

Eureka rested her head on Renton's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her, and they sat together. Their love began to manifest itself as they sat together, bubbling to the surface of their minds as they sat on the beach. Its picturesque ambiance sets a mood of utter affection, a plain and simple want to connect, between the two young lovers. It is in this flurry of feelings and emotions, though they are hidden to the eye, that the first actions are taken which will ultimately result in the creation of new life.


End file.
